There is a gaming machine that acquires predetermined information recorded upon a recording medium, and that employs that information in a game. As this type of gaming machine, there is known a gaming machine with which a character card is employed as a recording medium, and with which a character that has been printed upon such the character card is recreated during a game on the basis of character information included in a bar code upon the character card (for example, refer to Patent Document #1).
Patent Document #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2002-301264.